Falling in Love is Hard on the Knee's
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: *COMPLETE* Tales of love and the military. AU Obi/original R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Falling in Love is Hard on the Knee's

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Obi-Wan. The Good King of Flannel does. Don't sue. I'm broke. All you'll get is a crapy computer, a bunch of Ewan McGregor movies and a really old cat. Hehee, I hope you like, and sorry, but it will end up as some what of a sappy romance story. It's my Obi-fangirlieness. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Officer Kara Goodman

My name is Kara Goodman, Commanding Officer of Special Forces for the Army of the Republic. That's a mouth full isn't it? 

I hate staff meetings. Absolutely, positively, hate them. Always boring, and the ideas those numbskulls who call themselves Lt. and all that other high rank crap, come up with are stupid. I sit there, bored stiff, waiting for the General to show up. The stiff was late for his own meeting. I was quite curious to meet him, seeing how know one's ever seen him before. Oh, very mysterious he is. I expected the usual: Tall, military stature, muscular, old, gray, and strict.

Boy, was I wrong.

What strode into the staff office was anything but what I had predicted. He was tall, but not by much. Very muscular, yes. Old, defiantly not. Maybe in his early to mid-thirties. Gray, not at all. Quite the contrary. Golden wheat colored hair, somewhat long in the back, making a mullet cut, and a beard to match. He had a muscular build, but not bulky.

When he strode into the conference room, heads turned. Mine spun. He was beautiful. He sat down in the leather chair at the front of the table. My chair resided on his left, right next to him.

"Let's get this over and done with, shall we?" He said. 

His voice was wonderful. It fit his looks perfectly. It was accented slightly and you could cut through it like butter. I took a deep, steadying breath, and looked down at my paper. I suddenly forgot how to read.

"Special Forces, What's your read out?" He asked. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Well, we're short on spies. It would help, if you want to win that is, if you gave us the equipment we needed. You expect us to be able to win this, yet you don't give us the supplies we ask for." I shot, suddenly remembering why I was called here. His eyes flick immediately to mine. Wow, what wonderful eyes. They changed. When he first walked in, they were a wonderful green, now a very clear and pristine blue. Then a smirk appeared. A smart-ass smirk that could most likely get him anything he could ever want.

"How do you figure....um...?" He said 

" Officer Goodman."

"How do you figure that Officer Goodman?" He questioned me.

"Well, for starters, you expect us to be able to give co-ordinates to the bases, yet you refuse to give us ground troops to find them. You want us to have blueprints to their ships, yet you give us no one to go steal them. How in the Force do you people expect us to do or get anything you want if you refuse to give us any equipment!" I said, raising my voice.

"Yes, you have a good point Of. Goodman. I'll issue 50 ground troops and 10 army spies to your disposal. Will that be enough?" He asked, that smart-ass smirk reappearing.

Feeling very triumphant, I smiled myself, "Yes, It will. Thank you General....um..." I mocked.

"Kenobi." He said smiling. I smiled back and stood to take my leave. The whole conference room was quiet.

I escaped into the privacy of my quarters. I heaved a heavy sigh and slipped into more comfortable clothing. The stupid female military uniform wasn't all that wonderful. A simple black skirt, a white collared blouse, and a black vest. 

"Mental note" I said aloud " Bring up uniform at next staff meeting" and laid down on the bed and drifted asleep.


	2. General ObiWan Kenobi

Chapter 2: General Obi-Wan Kenobi

Son of a Sith, I was late to my own meeting. Not like I care. I hate meetings. You'd think that being a General I'd have more important things to do, but no. I get stuck listening to all of those below me whine and complain. Not really caring that I was late, walked in and the room that was full of incessant chatter was now quite.

"Let's get this over and done with shall we?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Special Forces what's your read out?"

I listened to the girl at my left with half ears. I really don't care, I just want to end this as fast as possible. 

"How do you figure...um...?" I asked finally looking at her.

"Officer Goodman"

"How do you figure Of. Goodman?" I repeated.

I listened to her case with interest growing rapidly. She had spunk. And to top it off, she was the only one, in a room filled with at least 50 people, who looked at me let alone talked to me. I smiled as I listened and gave her a quick once over. Not the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but she was quite beautiful in her own sense. Brown hair up in a pony-tail, a pair of sparkling brown eyes, that hid beneath steal rimmed glasses. She had a nice tan, and on her left hand laid a silver-gold ring and a bracelet made of jade.

"Yes, You have a good point Of. Goodman. I'll issue 50 ground troops and 10 army spies to your disposal. Will that be enough?" I asked, smiling. Then she smiled back. She had a wonderful smile. It lighten her whole face and made her look like an angel.

"Yes, It will. Thank you General....um..." She mocked me. She had a good since of humor too.

"Kenobi." I said smiling ear to ear. I liked her a lot. She stood and left, the rest of the room following her with their eyes, including my own. She had a nice figure that when along quite nicely to her face. Not to slim, yet not to stout. She was very tall for a women. I'm guessing maybe 5' 8'' or 5' 9''.

"Any other problem's?" I asked. Every one shook their head. I smiled again and left. I finally reached my quarters to have my padawan and personal assistant, Anakin meet me.

"Master, I have some news." Anakin said to me enthusiastically as I sat down at my desk and put my head on it.

"What's that Ani?" I muffled.

"The Council has asked me to go on a mission to Naboo. The Queen requested either me or you, and well, you can't very well leave so I agreed." He almost squealed.

"Very well, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I wish you and the Padm'e luck. I wish it were me going in stead though." I said.

"Why is that Master?"

I looked up and smiled at my padawan. "Well, a man can be jealous can't he?"

"Yes, a man can, but Master your a Jedi, it's not wise for Jed--"

"Yes, yes, I know the code book Anakin. Jealousy leads to the Dark Side. But Jedi can joke." I added playfully.

He chuckled, "Yes, they can. Will you be able to handle it here without me?"

"Yes, I'll just have to get a new assistant. Although I will miss your company." I said. "You being the only other Jedi here, It will make it terribly boring with out you."

Aninkin smiled "Same here Master." He looked at the Chrono on the wall, "I should go pack." 

I gave a wave of my hand to send him off.

Wonderful, now I needed a new assistant. My mind suddenly flicked to Officer Goodman. She'd make a perfect assistant. I smiled to myself. I could get used to having her as an assistant. I'll do that tomorrow, but now, sleep..... I needed sleep. Lots and lots of undisturbed rest. And lot's of food after that, I'm starving.


	3. The Question:1,2,and 3

Chapter 3: The Question- Part 1

I was only asleep for what seemed a couple of minuets when I heard my door buzzer.

"GO AWAY!!" I shouted. I heard it again and chose to ignore it.

"K.G. Open up, it's Josh. Come on its dinner time. You've been asleep for 4 hours. I wanna hear how to meeting went." Came my best friend Josh's voice.

"Let yourself in, you know my entrance code." I yelled. I looked up when I felt him sit on my bed besides me. "How did you get it to where I could sleep for 4 hours?"

"Well, I am head of Special Forces, so I just ordered everyone to leave you alone till dinner time." He said smiling.

"Thanks Josh, I owe ya one." I flipped onto my back.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Good, no, great." I said smiling. " We have 50 ground troops and 10 new spies."

"Great Job, K.G. I should let you do this more often." 

"No, This was a one time only thing. And we're even now, because you let me sleep." I yawned.

"What was the General like?" He asked.

The General. Kenobi was his name. A picture of him drift to my minds eye. I tried very hard not to blush, but my efforts were useless.

"Really?" He asked. "He must be quite nice, I mean your blushing at the mention to his name, or title, which ever you prefer."

"Shut up." I pelted him with a pillow. "Lets eat, I'm starved."

"Good Idea." He took my hand to help me up and we left for the dining hall.

~~~~~~~

Part 2

Lucky us, we arrived right after the rush. We both grabbed a plate of "food" and sat at the only table left.

"So, The General was that good looking that I made you blush?" Josh asked me.

"Not necessarily."

"Come on, you think he's cute, don't lie."

"So what if I do think he's a little cute?" I asked innocently.

"I knew it! You have a crush on the General!" He exclaimed, bit's and pieces of whatever it was on our plates flying everywhere.

"No! Josh, I never said I had a crush on him, just that he was cute!" I flared.

"Okay, whatever you say K.G." He said smiling

"Holy Sith, speak of the force, here he comes" I said placing my head on the table. Josh looked up at him as he sat nearly a foot away from us.

"Son of a Sith, is *THAT* him?!" He whispered to me.

"Yes" I mumbled. Then he started laughing. "What!?" I hissed.

"Hell, If I was a girl, I'd have the hot's for him too!" With that I throw my apple at him, "What? Ouch! Is that anyway to treat your Commanding Officer, K.G.?"

"Yes, and you deserved it. It wouldn't surprise me if he heard you!" I hissed. "Plus, he's a Jedi. He most likely heard you *THINK* it!"

"Yes, And I'm most flattered that You would have the 'hot's' for me if You were a woman." He's soft yet harsh voice came from the side of us directed to Josh. I saw him blush.

"Son of a Sith!!! Thanks a lot *JOSHUA*!" I whispered.

"Hey, don't get all huffy on me and start calling me by my first name *KARA*" He whispered.

I then heard Kenobi laugh. "You two fight like brother and sister."

"Yeah, that's what ya get for being friends since the Military School." Josh shrugged. All I could do is blush.

"K.G....um... Of. Goodman, tells me you issued some troops and spies to us?" Josh asked.

"Yes, She presented a great case." He said smiling. I blushed harder.

"Would you like to join us General?" He asked. I lifted my head and shot him the most icy glare I could muster.

"Yes, thank you." He sat beside Josh, that smart-ass smirk on his face.

"Oh, lighten up, K.G." he whispered before Kenobi sat down. He extended his hand, "Hi, Josh Cummings, Lt. of Special Forces."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." they shook hands. Then he turned to me.

"Kara Goodman." I mumbled and shook his hand.

"Don't mind Kara, General, she just shy." Josh said. I shot him a look that said I'd get him back.

"So, why did you send Officer Goodman to the meeting, instead of yourself?" He asked Josh.

"She lost a bet to me a couple weeks ago, and I made her go to pay up." He replied. He laughed again. God's I wish he'd stop laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you did send her in. She has spunk and force. I like that.-" then he turned to me. "Keep that up Officer and you might go somewhere in this base."

"Thanks." Was all I could say. That and blush.

*bzzzzzz bzzz bzzzzzzzz*

"Master?" came a voice on his com-link.

"Hold on Anakin, I'll be right there." He put down his fork and looked at us, "If you'd excuse me?"

"Sure." We both said. He nodded, smiled once more and left.

"I will kill you" I hissed at Josh.

"No you wont. You'd be all alone with out me." He smiled "Plus, it wouldn't look good on you résumé if you had killed your Commanding Officer." I pelted a carrot at him and left.

~~~~~~~

Part 3

"K.G.?" I heard Josh's voice from my sitting room.

"I'm in the 'fresher, I'll be out in a moment." I yelled. I stepped out and put my uniform on. "What?" I started brushing out my hair.

"The General wants to speak with you."

I drew in a sharp breath. "Why? Did he sound mad?"

"No, just said he'd like to speak with you for a moment." He shrugged.

"Okay." I left my hair down and didn't bother to dry it. 

We walked to his office in silence.

"I'll wait here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Josh gave me one last sympathetic smile and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked in. I saluted and stood as straight as possible.

* She stood very straight, almost ridged. I smiled at her, it made her blush a very becoming color of red.

"Have a seat." I mentioned to the chair at her right. She looked down at it and drew her head swiftly back up.

"No thank you Sir."

"Okay. Your wondering why I asked you here, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I have just lost my personal assistant and have been looking for his replacement." Her brown eyes flicked to mine.

"Sir?" she asked sounding confused.

"I would like you to fill his place." I said blushing myself there, for a minuet. She looked beautiful right now. I've never seen her with her hair down, and by the looks of it she had just came from the Refresher. There was a lovely fragrances radiating off her, something of vanilla and lavender.

"I would be honored Sir, But may I ask why you want me for the job. Surely there are others more qualified." She asked

"Yes, I'm sure there are others more qualified, but your very smart. One of the smartest officers I've meet. Plus you seem to know basically what's going on and you know to handle it, and to get it you'll do anything possible. I like that. You have....." I searched for the right word. Many came to mind, but I could never and would never say. "Charisma." I blushed right along with her.

"Thank you Sir, I'm honored you chose me." 

"So you accept?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent! Move your belongings here and you start immediately!" I stood as she left. Wonderful! I don't know why I'm so excited, but the fact that I might get to know this....angelic being on a more personal level excited me. I've never felt like this. It makes me nervous.

* I stepped out of his office and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Are you okay? Your not in trouble?" Josh asked me nervously. 

"No, He wants me to be his personal assistant."

"Really? and you accepted?" 

"Yes." I looked Josh square in the eyes

"It's not gonna be any fun at work now. Who ever will I antagonize?" He whined playfully.

"I'll still see you, and you can always antagonize me after work, you do know where I live and how to get in." I said smiling. "Now, I have to pack."


	4. Over the Months

Okay, so here's the next part. I hope you all like. Just a little side note: the little * mean a POV change between Kara and Obi-Wan....but I'm guessing you could have figured that out without my help....ENJOY!!!!!

~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Over the Months

Over the next 2 months I spent with him, who could not fall completely in love with him! I did, and I fell hard. He was perfect in everyway. Always giving and never expecting anything in return. It might have just been his Jedi re-flexes but I doubt it. It was hard, very hard hiding this from him. Keeping our relationship strictly business was truly testing my limits. The fact that I had to shield my mind was even harder. 

His padawan, Anakin and I got along famously, and he knew my affections towards his Master and made it apart of his weekly callings to tease me about it. Anakin and I made wonderful friends, quite quickly also. He told me of his love, Padm'e, the Queen of Naboo and I told him of my problem's with his Master. We confided in one another.

I sit at my desk, very tired, for I had gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep in a week.

"Hello? Are you there K.G." I heard Anakin's voice. He had adopted the nick-name Josh had given me.

"I'm here Ani. How are you?"

"Fine, tired, but still in one piece. And you?" He asked back. I starred at the holo-vid for a moment.

"Okay. Very tired but okay."

"And my Master." He smiled that smart-ass smirk that Kenobi obviously passed onto him "The person of your affections."

"Oh, go eat bantha dung." I said smiling back "He's fine, not here at the moment. He's working himself way to hard. I worry about his health."

"Yes, he's like that. He practically runs on air alone. No sleep or food."

"Yes, I wonder, shall we do something about it?" I asked

"Oh, what's your devilish evil plan, oh Great K.G. of Mischief " He said smiling.

"With one touch to this little button, his whole schedule could be erased for the rest of tomorrow and notes could be sent out saying all his meetings were canceled."

"Oh, do it Kara." He said getting excited.

"Well I'd never do it intently." I pressed the button on my data pad, "Oops! accidents will happen though!"

"So clever and evil you are!"

"Thanks I take great pride in that."

"Sargent? Is that Anakin?" Came the General's voice. I disgaured to data pad and gave Ani a wink.

"Yes,"

"Please send the transmission to my quarters."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you Sargent." He said as he passed by my desk. The black wrings under his eye's indicated that he needed the brake I gave him

"Bye Ani. And remember, not a word."

"Yes, oh Great K.G. of Mischief " He said and the transition left.

*After a brief talk with Anakin I laid down on my bed and closed my eye's. Sweet pictures of Kara floated about in my head. I had grown aware of my ever growing attraction to her in the last 2 months. It was very hard keeping this secret. And, to top it off, she has learned to shield her mind, so I have no way of knowing if she has the same feelings for me. 

This was pure hell. I'm willing to give her everything, mind, body, heart and soul. Anything she's willing to take. The thing that surprised me most was I fell in love with her personality not her vanity. Sure, a pretty face helps, but it all come down to your personality's being compatible, not your faces. She had a pure energy around her.

Always quick to laugh and quicker to laugh at herself. She isn't self conscience and recognizes her flaws and strived to undo them. She was somewhat of a perfectionist. I like that.

I wonder a lot about the ring she wears. And Lt. Cummings. I wonder if she and Josh are together. She talks of him a lot, but I still can't help but wonder and grow a tad jealous. I wonder if she notices how flustered I get when she mentions him?

I jerk out of my thoughts as I hear a knock at my door.

"Sir?" She calls

"Come in."

"It's 6 o'clock. May I clock out?" she asked looking at the floor.

"So eager to leave?"

"There's a local bar some of my friends are going to, I wanted to accompany them."

I was shocked in a since. "Yes, you may clock out." She stood there contemplating the floor, brow furrowed. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. The whole ship has news about it and all are welcome to come....including you, Sir"

My eye brows shot to my hair line. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

"Oh, yes, and All your meetings have been canceled for the next day. You have a day off, Sir."

"Oh, and how did you manage this?" I asked smiling. She smiled back.

"My finger might have slipped while talking to Anakin." She said angelically. 

My smiled stayed, but I made my voice has harsh as possible, "I really hate it when you and Anakin gang up on me like that."

"No you don't." She said her lovely caramel eye's finally making contact with mine "You love it." She turned and left.


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5: The Dance

"No, I will not!" I yelled at Josh. 

"Why not!! you can't sit at the bar all night!!"

"Yes, I can. Watch me!"

"Come on K.G." He sighed. " Your supposed to be having fun, yet you'll only mope about your beloved General Kenobi!"

"Shhhh!!! Shut up Josh!! I don't wanna dance!! I just wanna sit here, and enjoy my night, and the bar." I said downing the drink in front me. I shouldn't have done that, It gave me a nice buzz, right then.

"No, I won't let you." 

"Oh really? What do you plan to do to get me to dance?" I asked raising my eye brow. I saw him look around and then a devilish smile appeared. Then he left.  
But, who he brought back with him mortified me.

*I sit and starred at the bluish liquid in front of me. I had came and wanted to find Kara. I was hoping to muster up enough courage to ask her to dance. But I could find her anywhere. She could hid herself quite well.

"General?"

I turned to be face-to-face with Joshua Cummings. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you have a dance partner?"

"No....." I didn't like where this was going.

"Wonderful!! You know my friend Kara, well neither does she. I was hoping you could dance with her."

"What?" I asked.

"She's been working herself awfully hard this past week and she loves to dance, but refuses to. I was hoping you could ask her and change her mind."

"What makes you think she'd change her mind and dance with me?" I asked

He shrugged, "I dunno. You seem to be the only person without a partner, so I guess she'd have no choice."

"What about you?" I asked, hoping my question would be answered with what I wanted to hear.

"Me? Well, I never thought about me asking her. No, besides I'm here with my girlfriend Julie."

That set my conscience at ease." I still don't know..."

"Will you at least try?"

"Well.. I don't see any harm in trying." I got up and he lead me to the table they were at.

"Hello Sargent, would you...um...like to dance?" I extend my hand blushing from head to toe.

"Okay" She mumbled placing her hand in mine.

I was nervous. Very nervous. I placed a hand around her back, and I felt her give a light shudder. She placed a hand on my shoulder and our free hands came together. Thank the Force that a slow song came on.

We kept our body's a good distance away from each other, but I had an urge to pull her tightly against me. I didn't of course.

* He's a wonderful dancer. Very light on his feet. We both danced in silence for some time, until he asked me a question.

"Where did you get your ring?" I looked up at him and thought about my answer.

"Josh"

"Josh."

"Yes, He gave it to me as a 3 month anniversary present."

"You and Josh were a couple?" He asked a brow perched.

"Yes, at one time. But we both decided we'd be better as friends, and that's it is and will always be." I smiled.

"Yet you still keep it?"

"Yes, It is one of the dearest things to my heart. He was my first love. I will treasure it always."

"Oh." His eye's never left mine. They seemed sad, yet happy at the same time. We moved in rhythm to the music and I suddenly noticed I had drifted closer to him. Absentmindedly I lay my head on his shoulder and my hand wrapped around his neck. His hand, now stroking my back, felt feather light and nice. I could get used to this.

Then the music ended. Impeccable timing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and abruptly backed away. 

"Thank you for the dance General." I whispered and ran to get my coat. When I say ran, I mean I *ran*. I bumped into Josh and his girlfriend Julie.

"I will kill you for this Joshua Cummings!" I hissed.

"No ya won't." He said smiling, "You know you liked it."

My face was contorted in anger and all I could do was get very red with frustration. 

"Oh....you little son of a Sith!"

"Come on K.G."

"Your so lucky I have a buzz, and can't really see straight enough to smack you!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Goodbye Joshua." I nodded to Julie, "Bye Julie."

"Bye Kara."

I walked, well, ran out of the pub and into the nearest hover-cab.


	6. Anakin Returns

Okay, next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it. I really do. Um....please review, it makes my Muses (ie: Obi-Wan) happy. Thanks!

~*~

Chapter 6: Anakin Returns

It's been a week after me and Kara danced. She's been somewhat distant, but I guess always has been. I got a letter from Anakin saying he'd be returning for a couple days, and then starting a new mission. Good, now I have someone to confide in.

I walk into Kara's office. She was laying on a small couch, reading a data pad.

"I'll be back in about an 1/2 an hour."

"Where are you going, Sir?"

"To pick up Anakin at the Space Port."

"Oh, alright." She went back to reading the data pad and paid no notice to the small wave I gave her.

~~~~~~

We arrived back to the Office a 1/2 an hour later, like I said.

"Anakin!!" Kara squealed and leapt into his arms. He spun around once or twice and put her down

"Great K.G. of Mischief! How's it going?" He asked her.

"Fine, just fine. How was your trip back?" She took his hand and lead him to the small couch she had occupied earlier.

"It was great. A bumpy landing, but great." He answered while scratching his head.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Only 2 days. I'm supposed to catch the next ship to Aldraan early on Tuesday morning." He turned to me "Master is my old room still available?"

"Yes, of course it is padawan. It will always be open to you." I said smiling. I noticed Kara was smiling at me.

I listened to them talk with half an ear. They are such good friend's. Anakin seemed to know so much about her, always asking the right questions, and getting her to laugh and smile. Oh, how I envied him.

"I should really get back to work. Come with me to dinner Ani?" she asked. Oh, how I was beginning to loath his relationship with her. 

"Sure."

"Anakin, how about you come tell me about your new mission." I said mentioning to my room.

// I need to talk with you Anakin, in privet.//

// What's wrong Master?//

// I'll explain when we're in privet//

"Yeah, okay, Master." He got up and, bowed to Kara and went into my privet quarters. I smiled and bowed to Kara also. She blushed. Why is it that she always blushes when I acknowledge her? Always. Even when I smile or talk to her, curious.

I stepped into my room and closed the door.

"What's wrong Master?"

"Kara, that's what's wrong"

"What's wrong with Kara?"

"I'm in love with her padawan"

"Really!!" He squealed. I starred up at him, eyes wide "I mean, oh, really...." His voice suddenly sad and solemn.

"Anakin...." I growled low in my throat.

"Yes, Master......." He said.

"What has she told you...." I said still growling.

"Nothing, she's told me nothing...."

"Don't lie to me padawan, you've always been a terrible liar. I can tell." I said advancing on him.

"Really Master, she's told me nothing. Why would she? I'd just make fun of her."

"Then why'd you get all excited just now?" I asked placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"Because, I'm glad you've found someone."

I eyed my padawan and sighed, dropping my hands. " I love her Anakin, but I can't do anything about it. It's getting terribly hard, and not to mention annoying, hiding my love. I'm not used to just sitting back and waiting."

"Well, then Master, the only thing I can say, Is do something about."

"What?"

"*DON'T* just sit back and wait. Do something. Anything. Take a chance, Kiss her."

"I couldn't do that! What if she doesn't have the same feelings for me? Then I'd most likely have to find a new assistant."

"No you wouldn't. I'm sure, If she *didn't* have the same feelings, and you did something, She'd laugh it away and call it a silly mistake. Forgive and Forget, Master, are good rules to live by."

I starred at Anakin. So young and full of youth. Not even out of his twenties, yet so smart and full of wisdom. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. A terrible habit I had acquired while a padawan.

"Blast it all. May the Force be my witness, I love her. It aggravates me." I said sitting down.

"Master, don't think so hard about it. Let the Force guide you." Anakin said 

"Yes, your right, thanks for your help Ani." I shot a small smile at him.

"Your welcome Obi-, I mean Master." I chuckled. He does that to get on my nerves.

"Go get settled in. You do have a dinner date."

"Your not upset with that are you Master?"

"No-" I looked up at him with my most mischievous smile "But if you make one move-"

He laughed out loud "Of course not Master. She's all yours!"

I settled down on my bed after Anakin left, thinking about his advice. Maybe I should just do something. Love is a terribly complicated thing, and terribly annoying. But, I guess, what the heart wants, the heart wants, and won't be satisfied till it get what it wants.

****

* "I don't know what to do Ani." I said exhaling a deep breath.

"Well, do something about it" He told me, while popping a carrot into his mouth.

"NO!! I couldn't!! He doesn't feel the same, I just know it"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am!" I put my head on the table, " I'm getting terribly down about all this. It's his damn fault I fell in love with him!"

"Really? And how is it his fault?" How could Anakin stay so calm through this?

"It's his fault because, he's....him."

"And you'd rather he be someone else."

"No, I never said that."

"But you implied that."

"Oh alright, it's not his fault I fell in love with him, I just wish I could tell him."

"Stop wishing and do it."

"Anakin, that's easier said then done." I said, starting to get agitated.

"Well, Just wait it out then. That's all I can say." He gave me a sympathetic look and put his hand on top of mine.

"Just wait it out. You can do that can't you?"

"I've done it so far haven't I?"

"That's a good girl. So, does the Great K.G. of Mischief have anything evil to do yet?"

"No, I've had paper work up the wazoo for the last week." I sighed, "That reminds me tomorrow, I have to go pick up more."

"How much more?"

"I think I might need a space crane to pick it all up at one time."

We both chuckled.

"I'll help you get it tomorrow. The Force helps in many ways." He said this while using the Force to grab the apple I was going to eat. He cut it in half and used the force, again, to give me a half.

"Thanks, I still was hungry." He said while taking a big bite out of it.

I giggled a bit. He was so flirtatious, I don't think he even notices. I don't think he can help it either.


	7. It all Boils Down to the First Kiss

Hehee, okay, this chapter is alittle long, and well, I don't really care if people think it's to sappy. 

~*~

Chapter 7: It all Boils Down to the First Kiss 

It was 2 in the morning. I've gotten maybe 15 minuets of sleep in the last 2 days. We have paper work up to our butts. Literally, you stood up and the stacks went as high up as your bum. Anakin helped me transport the work to my office, but then got called away to his mission to Aldraan the next day. 

So, Kenobi and I have been sitting here since yesterday, sorting and sifting through all this junk. He, of course, left during the day and helped at night. I, on the other hand sat here all day, for 3 straight days, with paper as my company. My bum is as soar as they come right now. 

So we sit there, surrounded by a sea of folders, data pads, and paper at 2 in the morning. I gave up being Military like, and dis guarded my vest, took off my shoes and socks, and un-tucked my blouse. My hair was a mess right now, so I left it down. This morning I didn't bother to go home and change. I had fallen asleep on the couch in my office while reading a data pad. "Screw it" was my answer to everything right now.

Kenobi himself gave up being Military. After dis guarding his very uncomfortable looking boots and his outer Jedi tunic, he looked much more comfortable.

I finally realized I had been starring at him for the last 2 minuets and then went back to work.

"Oh, poor Janna." I perched my glasses on top of my head.

"What?"

"My friend Janna. She's gotten herself into a heap of trouble." I said frowning at the data pad.

"What happened?"

"She went and married her commanding officer."

"That's bad. It's against the code."

"I know that. But then again, I'm very happy for them. Both Janna and Lt. Michelson lost their families in the war already. Love was the only thing they had left." I said. My eyes made contact with his, right now, platinum silver ones. I could get lost in those eye's any time.

"Yes, Love." He paused for a minuet, "Are you going to report them?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to do that. They need each other. Beside, they would die for each other anyways. Love will do that to people." I shrugged

"Do what?" He asked. He had stopped what he was doing and his attention was fully on me.

"Love will make people do crazy things. Like them for instance: The military code forbids it and is punishable by court marshal, resulting in death. They would both die, rather than live without one another." I said.

"How do you know this?" His eye's were now the clearest blue, that it takes your breath away.

"I just do." I said blushing. "will you get me their fill?"

"Which one?"

"That one."

"Which one is 'that one'? I wasn't paying attention where you got it from." He said. I heaved a heavy sight and rolled my eyes. If you want anything done, never leave it up to a man. Jedi or not he's still man, and still human, thus, still has the same male characteristics.

I place a hand on his leg to balance myself and leaned over him to grab the folder.

"This one." I said showing him the folder. I put my glasses back on.

"Oh." He starred at me. I could see a bit of redness under that wonderful beard.

"There. No more evidence." I said, while shredding the documents and pressing delete on the data pad. I picked up another data pad and started reading it, trying to surpass a yawn. I failed miserably. 

Kenobi plucked the pad out of my hands.

"Um...General, can I have that back?"

"No, you should go home and get some rest." He said smiling.

"No, I'm fine. Gimme my data pad back please, Sir."

He lifted it higher above his head. "No."

"What?" I said. My temper was higher than usual. I starred at him over the tops of my glasses, fire in my eye's.

"No. You need to go home and sleep."

"I will go home when I'm good and ready." I hissed reaching for the data pad, but missing it because he pulled it away to quickly.

"You need sleep." He said sweetly with a smile.

"Give me the data pad, General." I said through gritted teeth.

"You can have it back-" I sighed and put my hand out "- If you can get it." That smart-ass smirk that I loved was on his face.

"I don't have time to play these silly games. Now, *PLEASE* give me the data pad, General."

"No." He chuckled.

It was in easy reach, but the only way to get it would be to push him over or sit in his lap and grab it that way. I would do neither. I wanted to, but couldn't.

"Please, Sir. can I have it back?"

"No."

"Please?"

He stopped to consider it. "No."

"Damn you." I mumbled under my breath. Well, I'm gonna have to do it the hard way. I considered my 2 options. Sit in his lap, and grab the thing, or push him over, and waist 2 days of precious work.

I sighed. Of course I couldn't push him and have all that work that we did go to waist. I sat there for a moment, gathering courage to do what I had to do. 

I took one more deep breath and slid myself side sattle onto his lap. I reached out and grabbed the data pad. I let out a loud sigh and laughed. I was about to get up when I felt feather light and soft lips barely caress mine. I sat in shock, slack jawed and wide eyed. I looked at his now very pristine green eye's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. My eye's had started darting left to right, trying to get what he just did through my head. My grip on the data pad tightened.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could say.

I suddenly dropped the data pad and........

****

* I heard the data pad hit the floor with a clunk. I suspected she was going to run. It was a stupid plan. It failed from the beginning, but I didn't expect her to sit in my lap just to gat a damn data pad.

Then It was my turn to be shocked. I felt her arms around my neck and her lips barely come to mine. I was still shocked when they left.

"What?" was all I could say, breathlessly and shocked. And in a state of daze.

"You did it first." She said.

"You didn't have to do it back!"

"You didn't want me too?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I never said that!" I replied exasperated.

"Then why are you complaining?" She asked.

"I don't know why! You took me by surprise!"

"It's not like you gave me any warning!"

"Well, your the one who went and sat in my lap!"

"Your the one who didn't give me back my data pad!"

"Wait, wait. Let's not get in a fight over this." I said letting out a sigh.

"Okay." She straightened her glasses.

"I just didn't expect you to kiss back." I said running my hand through my hair. 

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you liked me."

"What made you think that?"

"I dunno." She sat still for a moment with a look that said she was in deep thought. Then, again I felt her lips on mine. She pulled away smiling and blushing a deep crimson.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked after taking a deep breath.

"To show you that you were wrong." She said still smiling. She was obviously happy with confusing me.

"Wrong about what!?!" I asked. I was becoming aggravated.

"That I didn't like you." She blushed harder.

My shoulders slumped, "Oh." was all I could think of saying. "Wait, so you do like me?"

"Yes."

"And you've never said anything?"

"It's not like you came out of the closet either Obi-Wan." She said.

She called me by my name. That was the first time I had heard my name, not my title, come out of her mouth. I love the way she said it. It rolled out of her mouth so easily.

"Okay, your right." I smiled. "I do like you Kara. I like you a lot."

****

*My eye's welded up when he said that. He liked me. That's all I ever wanted to hear.

"I like you a lot too, Obi-Wan."

"Okay, now that we have that firmly established...." He trailed of into a deep thought. He suddenly looked me right in the eye's, "If we do this, It has to be a secret. For the safety of your career and mine. Okay?"

I smiled, wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder, "Whatever, just as lone as I can call you mine."

"You can call me whatever you want." I felt a small, light kiss on the top on my head.

Oh, gods, for a General he was very gentle. "Anything else?"

"Yes. We can't get to attached. I don't want you to, because of the fact that one of these day's I will have to go to war. And the fact that not only the Military code, but the Jedi code forbids relationship makes this none the easier."

"Kay." 

After that there was sweet silence. Him, just holding me, was...heaven. He's so gentle, and he practically purrs like a kitten when his back is rubbed. This was going to be an interesting relationship.


	8. The Jedi Council, Harsh Words, and Straw...

Chapter 8:The Jedi Council, Harsh Words, and Strawberries

I watched her sleep. She was beautiful. The events of the night before rung in my head. She had fallen asleep in my arms and I don't know the code to her house. So I sleep on the small couch and surrendered my bed to her. I sat there besides her, just watching her sleep. I hated just leaving her there, but I had to go to Coruscant, right away. The Council had said there was an urgent matter they needed to talk with me about.

I rubbed her hand gently to wake her. She blinked.

"What?" She asked. I could tell she was never up this early.

"I have to travel to Coruscant. I'll be gone all day, you sleep as long as you want. You can have to day off if that's to your liking." I smiled 

"I want you to stay and have the day off with me" She said pulling me down on the bed with her. I held her in my arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"I would love to, my dear. But the Council needs me, and my first duty is to the Jedi. I'll be back by the end of the day."  
"Really? How far are we from Coruscant?" she asked me groggily.

"Oh, about 10 parsecs." She smiled.

"Okay, as long as your home by tonight." With that she smiled and kissed me, "I Love you Obi-Wan."

"I Love you Kara." and she fell back asleep.

I got up and made my way to the docking bay.

~~~

"Friendly reason we call you here, Obi-Wan it is not." I bowed as I entered. Master Yoda wasted no time.

"Please, Masters I'm am very curious to hear why you called me here"

"The clouding of your mind Obi-Wan." Mace Windu said

I arched a brow at him. I was getting confused.

"Confused you are Master Kenobi? Hmmmm" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master I'm afraid I am."

"Your mind, padawan! Clouded it has become. With thoughts of one Kara." Yoda said. "True is this Obi-Wan?"

I gauged at Yoda. How could they know so soon?

"Soon!? In love with her you have been for many months Padawan!!" Yoda squeaked in his backwards speech. " Since emotion through the Force we can!"

"Obi-Wan, Love is against the code, you know that. Your first priority is the Jedi, then Anakin, then the Army. You have no room for a silly infatuation. You are being forced to end it Obi-Wan." Mace's voice was stern, yet his eye's seamed to plead for forgiveness.

"But Master's, She understands that. She'll not get in the way of my duties." I protested.

"No buts padawan! End now the infatuation will!!" Yoda squawked.

"I am sorry Obi-Wan the Council has spoken." Mace said putting his hand up to interrupt my protest.

Blasts!! Oh so easy to say, but how was I to tell Kara?

"Yes, Masters. I will end the....infatuation tonight." I said, holding back the tears

"Good, I am sorry for your loss Obi-Wan" Mace said. "That is all"

I bowed and left.

~~~~~~~

Part 2

I arrived back at my ship at 9 o'clock. I could have been back much earlier, but I spent the day on Coruscant to think of a way to tell Kara. This is gonna be really hard.

When I go to my office, all the files and papers that had littered the floor yesterday were gone. The whole place cleaned to perfection. The only files that remained were the ones that covered Kara's desk.

"Your Home" I heard a purr in my ear come from behind me, and felt her arms encircle my waist.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* "Yeah, I'm... back." He said. I tightened my grip on his waist. "We need to talk."

"Okay." I don't like the tone in his voice.

"You should sit."

"No, I'm ok standing." My hands started to tremble. When ever a guy says 'we need to talk' and then says 'you should sit', well, one can't help it if they start to get nervous. 

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated. He always did that when he got frustrated. I think it's quite cute, but right now, it scared me.

"Yes...." I said. I was starting to get nervous *and* frustrated.

"The Council...." he let out a small groan. "I mean, we..." then he let out a loud humph. He squinted his eyes and let out what seemed like a growl. "What I mean is, The council" I saw his jaw tighten and his fists were white.

"Yes......."

He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. "We can't see each other any more." he mumbled.

My hands were shaking now. In fact my whole body was shaking.

"What?"

"We can't see each other any more." he repeated.

"Why?"

"The council. They know."

"So."

"No, not 'so'. The council knows and they gave me a chance. I'm lucky I'm not an ex-Jedi right now. We have to end it. Orders straight from the High Council themselves." He finally looked up at me.

"Your just gonna give up? Because the High Jedi Council told you too?" I asked, a quiver in my voice.

"I have too."

"No you don't!"

"Yes! I do!" He barked. I shuddered some when he did, "It's different for you. My first duty is the Jedi, that means obeying the Council at all costs. Unlike you, if I'm thrown out I have nowhere to go. No family, no home. Well, the Jedi are my family, and the Temple is my home. I can't afford to loss it!"

Tears were streaming down my face.

"My duty as a Jedi comes before everything, Including Love, including you." He barked at me again. " I will not give up everything I have strived in my life to make." He hissed.

Now it was my turn, and boy was he gonna get it.

"Oh really? you think you know so much? Well your wrong. I'm just like you. I have no family or home. I've been on my own, striving to make everything that I have since I was 16! Do you think I'm not taking a risk here too?! But I thought that you loved me, and If this was ever to happen we could build a home and a family together. Well, I was wrong." The look on his face was priceless. I lifted my left hand to him. "Do you notice anything missing?" I mumbled through tears.

"Your ring. It's gone." He said.

"Yeah, it's gone. I thru it away. I hung on to that ring to remind myself that someone once loved me. I hung on to it to remind myself that someone still did. But, when you told me you loved me, I didn't think I need Josh's ring anymore, because I had the real thing." My hand was shaking furiously as I held it up in front of him, " I regret throwing it away." I hissed.

That's when I think I struck a nerve. I said nothing else, I just turned around and left.

* Son of a Sith, I'm a real jerk. I can't believe I just said that. That's not what I had planned on saying. Now what to do?

~~~~~~

Part 3:

It took me three times to get my access code right. I couldn't see through the tears. I walked into my little hovel half dazed half in shock and still crying. Absentmindedly I walked to my cooler hoping there would be some strawberries. When ever I get depresses I drown my sorrows in strawberries. 

Just my luck, none.

I wondered out and went to the cafeteria. Maybe they have strawberries. As I walked, I recalled everything that had happened. His words still stung, like he had back-handed me. I walked up to the Lady behind the counter.

"Do you have any Strawberries?"

"Sure, Here honey." She handed my a big plastic bowl full, " What happened Kara?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Okay. Come back if you want more." I nodded my head and started to make my way back .


	9. A Protective Friend

Chapter 9: A Protective Friend

Joshes P.O.V 

I saw Kara enter the café. She was shaking. I watched her for a moment, and then noticed she and a big bowl of strawberries. Oh, no. What happened?

"Kara? Are you alright?" I asked running up to her.

"I'm fine Josh." I noticed her face was tear-stained and her eye's were blood red.

"You've been crying." I said softly.

"So." she ate a strawberry.

"Why?"

"Nothing. A person can cry if they want to for no reason." Then she broke down into tears again.

"Tell me what happened Kara." I took the bowl of strawberries in one arm and wrapped the other around her shoulders. We walked in silence till we got to her quarters.

"What happened?" She took a deep breath and popped another strawberry into her mouth.

As I listened to her story, a new hatred for Kenobi sprouted. With every word it grew larger. How could he do that? Especially to Kara. He didn't disserve her, not after this.

"And that was it. After that I left." She cried. "I'm so sorry Josh. I should have never thrown your ring away." I hugged her close.

"It's alright Kara. I understand." I lifted her face with a finger, "I'll get you another one when I get shore leave."

"No, don't. I don't disserve it."

"Yes, you do. You didn't expect him to be an jerk. But remember-" I said looking deep into her eyes. "I'll always love you K.G."

"I'll always love you to Josh."

Now, don't get the wrong idea about what I said. I don't mean love as in romantically, I mean love as in brother-sister. And she knows that.

"I don't disserve you either Josh" She said through a mouth full of strawberries.

"Yeah ya do." I took a strawberry and eat it. She stretched out her legs and arms.

"Listen, I'm gonna get in a shower and then watch a movie. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sure."

"Kay. If anyone comes, tell them to come back in the morning."

"Kay." I watched her disappear into the bathroom and I settled back into her couch.

"bzzz bzzzzzz"

I frowned at the door and got up to answer it. I opened it to find Kenobi. I merely rolled my eye's and slammed the door in his face. I smiled at myself and sat back down. 

"bzzz bzzzzzz"

I grunted and opened the door. Again it was Kenobi. Before I could slam it again he put a foot in the way.

"Don't do that again." He said. "Where's Kara?"

"None of your business." I growled.

"It is my business. Where is she."

"Does it really matter? I think you've basically said everything that needs to be said." I hissed. He wasn't getting through me.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything." He said with a sigh.

"You honestly believed that after what you did to her, She wouldn't come to me for help, Or that I wouldn't find out that she needed it some how?"

"Yes, I guess your right. I've come to apologize."

"Buddy, your way past apologizing." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. But seriously, do you think she'd take you back?"

"Well-"

"No, she wouldn't. She to smart for that." I hissed before he could finish, "For a Jedi, you sure are the stupidest person I've ever meet. Because, If you can go and do what you did to a person Like Kara, boy something screwed your head up. Kara's the most wonderful person I know, and you happened to be so lucky that she fell in love with you. But you trampled her heart. Like trash. Your stupid pal, real stupid."

"I realize that." He said. He was getting annoyed, because he ran his hand through his hair. How many time have I sat and listened to Kara drown on and on about him and his little pet peeves? Too many if I'm noticing stuff like that.

"Now, why don't you go let some other poor unsuspecting girl fall in love and then trample *HER* heart!" With that I kicked his boot out of the way and the door closed. With a small smile I sat back down.

"Who was that?" Kara asked me. She looked a lot better now. Her eye's weren't as red. 

"No one." She gave me an odd look and sat down next to me. "Let's just watch the Holo-Movie."


	10. The Power of Song

A/N: Okay, so I might have gone a little overboard with this chapter. I have this little addiction that involves Obi-Wan and the song "Come What May" From Moulin Rouge! What can I say? Ewan has a great voice and if you take that, and dress him up as Obi-Wan, WAM!!! You've got like, insta-romance. Hehehee. I hope you injoy, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Chapter 10: The Power of Song

I waited in her office. I was going to try with all my might to apologize. Joshes word from the night before haunted my dreams, that and a vision of her beautiful face as I spoke them to her did also. It haunts me as we speak. I don't exactically know how I'll do it but I'll figure it out.

She walked in and didn't pay any attention to me sitting on the small couch across the way. She put down her tea and opened a file on her desk and starting reading the data-pad, every so often bringing the cup to her lips.

I walked up to her desk and stood before her.

"We need to talk." I stated. She just kept on reading and paid no attention. "I need to talk to you Kara." still nothing. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Fine if she wants to play the hard way, it takes two to tango. I plucked the data-pad out of her hands. The look she shot made shivers go down my spine.

* "Give me back my data-pad General" I growled.

"No, We need to talk"

"I'm being paid to work, not talk." My eye's glared at him through my glasses, "Now, give it back."

"No, not until we talk."

I stood up to face him. It wasn't that hard, seeing as he was maybe a few precious inches taller that me. "Either you give me my data-pad back or I'll walk out of this room and never come back!" I hissed. 

"You'd demote your self?"

"Yes." I meant it to. To demote one's self, means you start at the very end. Janitorial duties. He sighed and handed me back my pad, But one hand still held it firmly.

"Now, you'll listen."

"No."

"If I give you this damned thing back will you hear me out?"

"Fine." I growled. He let go. "What." I noticed his hands were shaking and there were beads of sweat rolling down his brow.

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry!" I said with a sarcastic smile "Sorry! OH MY GOD! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HE'S SORRY!!!" I said, well, more like yelled. "Let's give him a round of applause!"

"I didn't mean what I said. Well most of it anyways."

"It sure sounded like ya did to me!"

"Your not making this easy."

"Good! I'm glad! No, I'm ecstatic I'm not making this easy for you!" I yelled, "Is that it?"

"That's what I wanted to say."

"Good. Now leave, so I can do my work!" I said with another sarcastic smile.

He walked over to the door, and then stopped dead in his tracts. His head was hung low and his shoulders slumped. I've never seen him like this before.

__

"Never Knew I could feel like this, 

Like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss,

Everyday I love you more and more.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telln' me to give you everything,

Seasons may change, winter to spring,

But I love you, until the end...of...time."

His voice rang in my head. He sounded so beautiful. Never would have guessed he could sing like an angel. Tears streaked my face as I listened on. His head lifted and his eye's made contact with mine.

__

"Come What May, Come What May,

I will Love you,

Until my dying day.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waist,

It all revolves around you."

I'm not quite sure how to react to this. He walked over to me and took my hands in his, and barely kissed my knuckles.

__

"And there's no mountain to high,

No river to wide,

Sing out this song and I'll be there 

By your side,

Storm clouds may gather and Stars may collide,

But I love you -"

His blue eyes collided with mine as he paused in his song, "I love you" I whispered.

__

"Until the end of time....

Come What May, Come What May,

I will Love you, until my dying day,

Oh, Come What May,

Come What May,

I will Love......you,

He smiled at me and I couldn't help it, "I will always love you" I sang, but in a whisper.

__

Suddenly the world's such a perfect place,

Come What May,

Come What May,

I will Love you,

Until my dying day."

He kissed me, but very softly.

"Did you mean that?" I mumbled. Making out his face was very hard, because of all the tears.

"Every word." He kissed my forehead. "I don't care about the council, the army, Anakin. Well, okay, I do care about Anakin, but I care about you more"

"I don't want you to be expelled from the order Obi-Wan" I whispered into his shoulder.

"They won't expel me. I can shield my thoughts"

"I don't want them to kill us either."

"They won't my dear. If the military finds out, I'll take all the blame."

"What? No, We're in this together."

"It won't matter. They kill whoever's higher in rank. It'll be me anyways."

"No, It won't."

"Let's not talk about that for now, Hmmmm?" He asked stroking my head.

"Yes, ok." I hugged him tighter, "I love you."

"I love you"

"Don't you ever do anything like that again" I scolded

"Never."

"Cause next time, well, let's just hope there's no next time"

"Yes."

"And you should sing more often."

"Why is that?"

"Because, It's positively romantic and beautiful"

"Oh, really?"

"A-hum"

"Okay. I'll sing to you everyday for the rest of our lives if you say your not mad at me anymore"

"I'm not mad at you anymore"

"Thank you." I departed from his warm embrace and went to a shelf that held all my music.

"What are you doing, my dear?"

"Finding the right song for you to sing to me" He chuckled and walked over to help.


	11. Love and the Military

Angst Alert! Will Robinson! Angst Alert! Okay, every good story, IMP, needs angst. Well this is your chapter, Angst lovers, cuz it's lousy with the stuff. Have fun!! Review!!!

~*~

Chapter 11: Love and the Military

The next few days were all bliss. I've never known love before, and I realized I had been missing out on a wonderful emotion. Kara was wonderful. I liked the way, after long day, she would rub my back. I like that a lot. She would greet me each a day with kiss, and every night, before she left, she'd seal day with a kiss, also.

She didn't bother really dressing anymore before she came. She'd show up, her blouse on but still in pajama bottoms. It was cute. 

Lately I have been trying to rid myself of my annoying tendency of running my hand through my hair when aggravated. Kara, had convinced me not to. If I may quote, "Oh, don't do that Obi, It's quite sexy" So I gave up. For her sake, of course.

So far it's been good. Nothing from the council or the bored. Lets just hope it stays that way.

Last night was still a blur. It was a Friday and that meant shore leave for the whole ship. I spent it with Kara. I took her to a nice restaurant and we came back here to her small office. After that, I serenaded her with a small song, like I had promised her. She love's it when I sing to her. She would smile and blush, and giggle a lot. Then we sat and talked for what seemed an eternity. I was grateful for that. She asked of my days as a padawan, and about Master Qui-Gon.

"I would have loved to meet Master Jinn" She said quietly, looking into her whine glass.

"Yes, He would have loved to meet you. You have the same personality's."

"Really?"

"Yes. Smart, graceful, stubborn, always sticking to what you truly believe in, with an almost regal air about you." I said smiling at her. She blushed.

The night had gone well. It was depressing when she took her leave.

Well now the next day, I sit at the small table in my quarters, sipping tea and reading the Aldraan Post. We are obviously on Aldraan right now. I hear knock at my door, I smiled, hoping it was Kara.

I open my door and frowned, "Yes?" Three men stood at my door.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes...."

"You are under arrest for breaking Military Code #1987P36OU That forbids love or sexual interactions between rank." The man said as two officer placed laser-cuffs around my wrists.

* Tears were streaming down my face. The worst has happened. They found out. I don't know how, but they did.

"Obi-Wan!" I whispered as I saw them bring him in. He dawned his Jedi uniform, his head held high. His eye's made contact with mine, and he smiled. A small half a smile, but a smile all the same.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are permitted to the stand" The Justices voice boomed. They shoved Obi-Wan onto his knees in front of the Justice.

"You are under arrest for breaking Military code #1987P36OU. Do you deny it?"

His eye's flicked once more to mine "No."

"Very well" the Justice rubbed his forehead. " Sargent Kara Goodman, step forward"

The guard pushed me forward, but made me stand, and not on my knees.

"You are under arrest for breaking Military code #1987P36OU and for fraternizing with a higher rank corporal. Do you deny it?"

"No" I said, my voice calm.

"Then let it be so." the justice banged his desk, "Council, discuss this we must" The Justice and five other members of the Military Council left to discuss. They moved me back to the place I was, Leaving Obi-Wan on his knee's. His now gray eye's meet with mine.

"I love you" He mouthed. I mouthed it back.

A few moments later the Justice and his council came back out.

"We, the council have arrived at a verdict." The Justice stated, "We, the council, find General Obi-Wan Kenobi guilty of the crime."

I gasped and couldn't suppress a small scream.

"You, General, had the power to stop this when it started. And we know that the Jedi Council ordered it to stop as well. We, the council hold you with the highest doing in this crime, and there by sentence you to death, by blaster." The Justice looked over at me, "Unless the second guilty party has another say?"

Obi-Wan shot me a stern look. I wanted to scream no and for them to take me.

"Don't" He mouthed to me.

"Fine then. Let it be so." Obi-Wan nodded and stood. His posture was straight and his head was held high. "Any last words General Kenobi?"

He turned to face me, "I will always love you Kara." and he turned back, closing his eyes as he did so. The tears were coming on hard now.

"Undertaker." The undertaker stepped about 3 feet away from Obi-Wan. He raised his blaster and took aim......

* I heard the blaster fire, I heard a scream. The only problem was I was still breathing. I opened my eyes right in time to see Kara fall to the floor.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed falling with her and catching her head in my hands. I swallowed hard. My hands were shaking as I held her there in my arms, dying.

"I couldn't....I...." She started. I placed a shaking finger on her lips.

"Shhhh, save your breath."

"Come What May..." She sang in a whisper so low, it could be heard by me only.

"No..." I whimpered. I looked down to see where she had been shot. It was like a bad case of deja vu. She had been shot straight through the stomach. I stared wide eyed at the wound. Blood was seeping every which way, including onto myself.

"Till...my...dying day..." She sang, stroking my face and riding me of some tears and streaking blood onto it. They were quickly replaced by double that.

"Please, Kara no...."

"I will love you." She sang still, her voice now horse. "Clouds...may... may gather..."

"And stars may collide, But I'll love you, until the end of time" I finished for her.

She stroked my face once more and fell still and silent. I closed her eye lids after one last look into her dazzling brown eyes. I hugged her close and placed one last kiss on the lips that I cherished. Tears were now hot and fat, and my breathing came in sobs. There was a stinging inside. A feeling like some one took a butcher knife to my insides.

Two guards came and lifted her limp body out of my arms.

"Don't worry Sir. We'll be very careful." Said a young guard.

"Thank you."

"Kenobi, Stand." The Justice called to me. Numbly I stood. I starred down at my hands that were covered with her blood. Flash backs of Master's death flooded and collided in my mind with what had just happened.

"Guards take him to a cell, The Council and I must discus this." the Justice yelled. I felt a two pairs of hands on mine and they lead me to a cell.

Well? How'd ya'll like my little MR ending?! I hope it wasn't to cliché. Oh well. To bad if it was, cuz I love it! Okay, more to come! *cries* almost done though!!!! Thanks everyone, and I love all of ya who've reviewed!!!! thanks again!!!~ewankenobi2002


	12. After Math

Chapter 12: After Math

I sit in my cell, dazed and in shock. I could still feel the warmth of where I held her in my arms. All I could do was stare at my hands and bring them to my face. I could feel her now dry blood on my face. It was the last thing I have of her.

Memories haunted me. One memory in particular. I play it over and over again in my mind.

"--Love will do that to people." She told me shrugging.

" Will do what?" I had stopped everything. She as so smart and yet so young.

"Love will make people do crazy things. Like them for instance: The military code forbids it and is punishable by court marshal, resulting in death. They would both die, rather than live without one another." She said blushing. 

That was us. She did that for us. Tears streaked my face once more. And that's how I felt. I rather be dead right now than be without her. That's not the only thing. Her voice seemed to echo in my head, and then go out my ears and bounce off the cell walls.

"Obi-Wan?" I looked up to see Mace Windu standing before me.

"Hello Mace." I said dryly. He mentioned to the guard and he unlocked my cell. I stood confused.

"The Justice is letting you go free."

"What?"

"The rule is that one or the other gets punished for breaking a code or committing a crime. Well, we all know what happened. They have nothing against you now. Your free to go." Mace's eye's contacted mine, "Obi-Wan, I'm a deeply sorry for your loss. It was a horrible tragedy to loss her that way."

"Yes, it was Mace." I numbly walked out of my cell, still shocked. "And my job?"

"You get to keep it. The Justice feels you'll never make the same mistake twice after this."

"Oh." With that Mace and I left.


	13. Come What May

Alas, al good things must come to an end. I had so much fun writing this story, and I will working on it deeply. *sighs* oh well, I have some more little ideas floatin' around! Enjoy the final chapter, everyone, and please review on whether you like it or not. I do expect flames, but be warned, I tend to bite, and I haven't had my shots in a good long while.....Have fun!!!

~*~

Chapter 13: Come What May

The day's dragged by slowly. My crew stayed away. The day after I was released they held a small funeral for Kara. Very small indeed. Myself, Anakin and Padme, and Josh. 

After the funeral was the hardest part. I didn't want to leave. But I had to.

"Obi-Wan?"

I turned to find Padme running after me. She was here with Anakin. He was protecting her again.

"yes, M'lady?" She through her arms around my neck and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for your loss. The loss of a loved one is the hardest to cope with." She whispered into my ear and squeezed me. I gave the hug back and she let go.

"Thank you Padme."

"Just so you know Obi-Wan, If you need to get away, form the ship that is, The Royal castle in Theed and on Naboo is always open to you. Always."

"Thank you again Padme." Now Anakin approached me. His eye's were red and skin was pale. "Anakin are you alright?"

"No Master. But I should be asking you that. Are *YOU* alright?"

"I'll be fine. It still stings, but I'll go on."

"I'll miss her a lot Master."

"As will I" I was surprised right then, when Anakin, slowly, hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. He was taking this very hard.

The only person not getting any comfort was Josh. I starred at him for a moment. He was also pale, eye's rimed red. He was standing by her coffin and his mouth was moving. He placed a lilac on her coffin. blew a kiss, and left.

Now, two days after that, I still find myself wondering into her office. It was now very vacant except of a few things. Her collection of music, her name tag on her desk and the files she never finished. I often find myself coming in there and laying on the couch, sitting in her chair or on the floor, letting memories drift back.

Today, I lay on the couch, not really doing anything. I twirled my lightsaber around my fingers, loving the feel of the cool metal. I hear a knock at the door. With out bothering to find out who it is, I open the door with a flick of my wrist.

Josh stepped in. I sat up. He still looked horrible.

"General"

"Josh"

"I came to apologize."  
"For what?"

"About what I said before. I was wrong. I want to put it behind us." He stuttered a bit " Kara wouldn't want us on bad terms."

"Considered it forgiven and forgotten."

"Okay." He turned to leave but stopped. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. He turned back to my and held his hand out. "Here you should have this"

My eye's widen at what he held. "How do you find this?"

"I spent my whole shore leave digging in trash cans to find it. It took my all night to find it, but I did. I was gonna give it to her the day she...died...but I was to late."

I blinked. He held her ring. "No, you gave it to her, you should keep it." I said shoving it back to him. "For memories."

"If anyone needs it for memories its you Obi-Wan." He said, his voice was getting uneasy. " I have lots of memories. 13 years to be precise. You have maybe a week or two. Take it, please."

I nodded and took the ring. I absentmindedly ran my hand through my hair again.

"Why are you frustrated?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your frustrated. Why?"

"How? what?"  
"Kara. She loved it when you did that. I remember her rambling on and on about you and your little pet peeve. She said it was a....oh, what did she say..." he looked at the ceiling, "Oh yes. She said it added to your sex appeal."

I chuckled for the first time in days.

"On and on. She wouldn't shut up about you. It go terribly annoying." He said with a half smile.

"Well, she wouldn't shut up about you" I said 

"Really?"

"Yes, always Josh says this or Josh said that. It used to make me terribly jealous till I found out you two weren't dating."

"Oh. That's funny."

"Yes it is."

"Well I think I should get going. To work that is."

"Yes, Don't want you to get in any trouble."

"Bye."

"Bye." When he left I sat there for a while, just thinking, and starring at the ring. I took a deep breath and thumbed at the ring.

"Come What May, I'll always love you, till my dying day" I whispered at the ring and slipped it in my pocket.

The end.


End file.
